Love and Let Live
by CrimsonTears7456
Summary: Don't let the tittle fool you.. S'not really that lovey dovey... Actually very actiony in my opinion - Read it and see for yourself.
1. Naraku's Plan

"Love and let live"  
  
D/C: You should know that I did not create this myself. I just used ideas off of it. But a couple of characters are made up. For all you InuYasha fans out there I think you'll be abel to tell the difference between real characters and the ones that I've made up. But The credit should go to the brilliant writters of InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 1. "Naraku's Plan"  
  
As the sun finally set, the full moon rose high into the night sky, casting an eerie glow on everything beneath it. A young girl is walking alone through the forest with her sword clenched in her hand. She stops at the base of a tree and a voice is heard.  
  
"Leena, you should put that thing away before you hurt yourself."  
  
Leena smiled and sheathed her sword as a man jumped down and landed at her feet.  
  
"There's a good girl," he said. "Now hand over the jewl shards that you've collected."  
  
Leena did some sort of a mock-bow and reached into a bag that was fastened to her waist and pulled out a small handfull of jewls.  
  
He took the shards from Leena then said,"Now tell me, how much of a fight did they put up?"  
  
"Honestly Naraku did you actually think that three humans would even pose the slightest threat to...Me?"  
  
"Of course not, but I would imagine that Inu Yasha might've gotten in the way."  
  
"Not at all, sir. That little half breed wasn't even there. I'd love to see the expression on his face when he returns and sees his friends have been sliced into uncountable pieces."  
  
Naraku smirked then turned his back on Leena. "So that means you've left him for me to deal with."  
  
Leena took a step back. "Is that a problem Naraku?"  
  
"Of course not Leena, I'd love to kill him myself. But..." Naraku turned back around to face Leena. "Is there some way that you could...Lure him to me. Maybe gain his trust someway. I'm thinking along the lines of softening him up. Make him...Oh I dunno, fall in love with you-"  
  
"But Naraku, sir, that may take a while. Even with my skill...Sir you can't be serious."  
  
"Leena, I am very seriouse. I'd love to see him make the same mistake he made over fifty years ago. I want to see him die at the hands of love. And your reward will be great Leena. Greater than you could ever imagine." Naraku smirked yet again then looked up at the moon. "To see him die protecting someone who doesnt even love him back would be a most satisfying feat. Do you think you could pull this off Leena?"  
  
"Of corse, sir. As you wish..."  
  
Leena bowed once again then turned and walked off. The sun was already starting to rise and before long she was at the same place where she had slaughtered Miroku, Kagome and Sango moments earlier. Suddenly a twig snaped behind her and she quickly turned around and reached for her sword but was face to face with Inu Yasha, his sword pointed directly at her throat.  
  
A/N: Please review! I will not post the second chapter untill I get at least one review that says that they wish to read on...


	2. Leena's Lie

"Love and Let Live"

D/C: You all know that I dint create InuYasha!!

Chapeter 2: "Leena's Lie"

A/N: Thanks to my one reviewer. Let me know if you want me to post more.

InuYasha had the greatest look of disgust on his face. Then he growled, looking Leena dead in her eyes. "It was you...You did this!"

Leena tried hard not to laugh. "Did what?" she said, trying her best to sound innocent.

InuYasha moved his sword closer to Leena's throat. "You know what!" he yelled, his voice slightly shaky.

Leena pushed the sword away from her. "No....I don't."

InuYasha glared at her and for a while they said nothing. Then he growled,"Who are you and what business do you have wondering around here, human?"

"Human?! Me?! Ha, you must be joking, halfbre-." Leena thought better at saying this, seeing as how that was not a wise thing to say to someone whom she was trying to befriend. Leena then cleared her throat, "Forgive me," she held out her hand. "My name is Leena..."

InuYasha ignored her. Leena looked up at the sun, which was now high in the sky. She seemed to be thinking hard. "I did however happen to witness what just happened." She closed her eyes and did a low bow, "My apologies..."

InuYasha acted as if he had just had someone scream loudly into his ear. "Who did it?! Who did this?!?"

Leena again tried to hold back her laughter. "It was..." She thought hard. 'Who would do such a thing? Who would InuYasha believe did this?...Besides me of course..' Then it hit her; "It was some funny looking man wareing a baboob pelt..." She tried to look like she felt sorry for him but this was just too funny.

InuYasha looked apauled."Naraku..."

Leena started to laugh but gracefully turned it into a very convincing cough. Then she thought hard again, and did some sort of a gasp. "No...Not...Not THE Naraku." She did her best to stop smiling but this wasn't easy.

InuYasha stayed silent for a moment, "Do you know him?" He glared at her again.

Leena turned her back to InuYasha hoping this might make it easier for her to stop laughing. She was truly truly enjoyng this. "He...He...Killed my...True love..." She laughed so hard this time that she thought this might've blown it for her but quickly made it look as though she was crying.

InuYasha looked sort of confused. He didn't know what to say. "Uhm...Sorry," he said, sounding as if he didn't really mean it, but it was hard to tell, really. He looked up at the sky then said to himself, "I'll kill you Naraku. I swear it. If its the last thing I ever do, I'll kill you."

Leena seemed to of over-heard him, "I want to help," she turned back around to face InuYasha, tears of laughter still visible on her face. "It's the least I can do..."


	3. A Follower

"Love and let live"

D/A: I didn't make InuYasha!

Chapter 3: "A follower"

A/N: R&R's please. Once again I will not post the next chapter until I geta review on it.

InuYasha looked confused yet again. "What do you mean 'it's the least you can do...'?"

Leena answered this as if she had already thought it out. "After what Naraku did to Binx..." she broke off and looked at the slowly setting sun. "InuYasha, you of all people should know why. After what's happened to you..." By this time she had managed to stop smiling and pulled off a very good sympathetic-type expression. Looking almost as if it were real. "InuYasha...I must avenge his death...And as much as I hate to admit it...I can not do it alone..." Leena looked at the ground then up at InuYasha.

He tried to look as though he didn't care but it was obviouse that he felt sorry for Leena. "Whatever...Just as long as you don't get in the way..." He sheathed his sword then Looked back at Leena. "But I would like to know this...How exactly will you be of any use to me? You look to be nothing more than a human..."

Leena looked outraged at this but tried to stay calm. Reminding herself that it was an easy mistake to make. She did infact look very much like a human... Her true power was a shape-shifter. But seeing as how this was too much related to her master, Naraku, she decidied to think of some other ability. Leena thought that it would be best if she picked a single animal and use only that while she was around InuYasha. She picked her favorite beast. "Would you like to see?"

InuYasha raised his eyebrows. "Like to see what?"

"My "power"...Didn't you say you wanted to know what use to you I would serve...?

"Well...Yea...But-"

With that Leena nodded her head then dark black coulds started to fill the sky. Leena unsheathed her sword and held it up high in the air. All this wasn't really neccisary but Leena figured the more impressive she seemed, the better chances she would have with InuYasha. A bolt of red lightning struck Leena's sword and a cloud of black smoke surrounded her. InuYasha looked somewhat intimidated...He took a few steps back away from Leena as the clouds blew away and the smoke cleared. Leena was no longer standing there but she had taken the shape of a tiger and was now standing at face level with InuYasha. She was as black as the night and would've blended in perfectly if it wasn't for her blood red stripes. Her eyes glowed the deepest darkest black imaginable. She looked nothing like she did before of course, except for the fact that her sword was now hanging around her neck instead of being fastened to her side.

"Whoa..." InuYasha seemed impressed...Very impressed. This is not something you see everyday...And she would prove to be a very great help to InuYasha.

Leena did a low growl which sounded as though she was pleased with herself. Then aparently she heard something. Her ears twitched and her head jerked toward a place in the trees. Since it was now late and the moon was covered by clouds, visibility was almost immpossible.(For human eyes at least.)The only thing you could see were a pair of eyes glowing a bright, piercing blue.


End file.
